Stakes are typically used to mark locations or items in the ground. For example, garden stakes placed near a plant indicate what type of plant is growing at that location. Users typically write on wooden stakes and use them as markers; however, such writing can fade, become disfigured, or wash away in the presence of moisture. Other stakes may have a more permanent indicator; however, such indicators may not be well illuminated and may be difficult to see in certain conditions.